I'm Not Wearing That
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Albus discovers that there are ups as well as downs when married to a Scotswoman. Rated M


**Title: "I'm Not Wearing That"  
Author: Quill of Minerva  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: They're not mine and I'm not getting any money for it.  
Summary: Albus discovers that there are ups as well as downs when married to a Scotswoman. This is a repost of this story. Enjoy.**

**"I'm Not Wearing That"**

**Albus Dumbledore sat on the four-poster bed that he shared with his wife and sighed loudly to himself. He eyed the tartan skirt that was laid out on the bed with curiosity. He knew that the deep blue, dark green, and red checked tartan belonged to the McGonagall clan but he could hardly see Minerva wearing something that short. He relaxed against the headboard and waited for Minerva to return to their rooms from teaching her last class of the day. That evening she would be dragging him to a McGonagall clan meeting, the first one he had been to and he was rather nervous about the whole thing. **

**Minerva swept into the rooms she shared secretly with her husband and found him relaxing on their bed. He looked like he had the world on his shoulders. She smiled softly as she knew why he was wearing that face. He was trying to get out of the evening but she hadn't even told him the rest about the evening yet. She was sure then he would come up with some excuse. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, lending forward a bit and kissing him lightly on his lips. **

**"Hello!" she said as she pulled away from him. "Penny for them." **

**"Did I just hear you use a Muggle saying?" he replied lightly. **

**"I suppose I did," she answered. **

**"Well I never!" exclaimed Albus, as a teasing twinkle appeared in his blue eyes. **

**"Well I guess I've lived with you too long," she replied catching on to the teasing mood that filled the atmosphere around them. "Perhaps I should find myself another husband." A light-hearted chuckle escaped from her lips and Albus pulled her down towards him and locked his arms around her. He lavished her with small tender kisses all over the face before catching her lips with his. **

**"You wouldn't leave me, would you?" queried Albus once the kiss had ended. **

**"I couldn't do much worse," she answered with a smile. **

**Minerva managed to free herself from her husbands bear-like hold and stood up. She walked over to the large dark wooden wardrobe and pulled out her dress robes made of the family tartan and a black fitted dress. She placed them beside the tartan skirt already laid out on the bed. **

**"Minerva?" asked Albus looking at the clothes on the bed. **

**"Yes darling!" she answered looking at him and waiting for him to continue. **

**"I thought you were wearing that," he said pointing to the tartan skirt. **

**"I'm wearing this," replied Minerva pointing to what she had just retrieved from the wardrobe. "You're wearing that!" **

**"But it's a skirt!" exclaimed Albus. Surely she was teasing him. **

**"It's not a skirt Albus, it's a kilt!" she answered. **

**"Skirt, Kilt it's the same thing," replied Albus. **

**"I wouldn't let Uncle Hamish hear you call it that," warned Minerva. "He will hex you into next week or further." **

**"He can do what he wants," said Albus "I'm not wearing it." **

**"Albus darling," she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck while planting a trail of kisses along his jaw. "It's tradition." **

**"You're not going to get around me like this, Minerva," he said. "I'm not wearing a skirt." **

**"It's a kilt, Albus," said Minerva with a heavy sigh. "All male members must wear the McGonagall tartan kilt at clan gatherings." **

**"But I'm not a McGonagall!" answered Albus, his face lighting up as he thought he had gotten himself out of wearing the offending item. **

**"You're married to a McGonagall!" said Minerva with a smile. "So you become a clan member." **

**"Why do you get to wear dress robes and I have to wear something like that?" moaned Albus. **

**"It's kiss tradition kiss," replied Minerva. **

**"Stop that!" said Albus. "I'm not wearing that thing. My word is final." **

**Minerva pulled away from him and stood facing him with her hands on her hips. She was looking at him with the look she usually reserved for naughty students and Albus could see why they were afraid of upsetting the stern transfiguration professor. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Albus started to fidget. She was still staring at him and making him feel guilty. **

**"Minerva, please don't be like this," pleaded Albus. "I would feel uncomfortable wearing that." **

**"You haven't even tried!" she replied sternly. **

**"Because I know I wouldn't feel comfortable," said Albus, stepping forward. **

**"How do you know?" she queried, taking a step back away from him. **

**"Because I just know!" he replied. "Can't I just wear something else?" **

**"They will throw haggis at you!" she told him. **

**"Pardon?" questioned Albus with a smile. **

**"You heard!" she said coldly. **

**"I hardly think that will happen!" answered Albus, trying to pull her into his arms. **

**"It's another tradition!" added Minerva, still stepping away from him. **

**"Haggis doesn't scare me," Albus said with a smile. **

**"It would do if you saw Uncle Dougal throw it," she told him, before turning on her heel and walking around to the other side of the table, so that it was between them. **

**"I'm not wearing it!" said Albus defiantly. "What if someone sees me? It would be around the school within seconds and I would be made a laughing stock." **

**"But no one will see you!" pointed out Minerva. "Only my family!" **

**Albus sat back down on the bed and nudged the kilt as if it was something nasty. Minerva watched her husband with frustration before a twinkle appeared in her eyes. She knew that she could get him to wear that kilt! She would use her womanly ways. She slowly walked towards her husband from the behind the table. He watched her with curiosity. **

**"Albus darling!" she said "Wear it for me please!" **

**Albus was about to answer when her lips covered his and she kissed him deeply. Sliding her tongue deep into his mouth and sitting down on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She finally broke the kiss, leaving him gasping for air before planting kisses on his neck, running her delicate fingers through his white hair till she reached to bottom of his neck. She tickled a favourite spot and a small moan escaped her husband's lips. Minerva smiled to herself and continued planting kisses on his face. **

**"Minerva, I'm not wearing it," Albus said, his voice slightly strained. "You won't get around me like this." **

**"Want me to stop?" she asked as she nuzzled into his neck. **

**"Yes!" answered Albus. He wanted her more than anything but he wasn't going to give in. **

**She pressed her body up against him and moved ever so slowly, causing desire, want and need to shoot through his body. His hands moved from the bed and gently caressed her back, moving them up and down. He pressed against her and she could feel his desire. She smiled again to herself, as she knew she had her husband exactly where she wanted him. She went to pull away but his arms wrapped around her and he tried to kiss her. **

**"Don't go," he murmured, his voice full of longing. **

**"Will you wear the kilt?" she asked **

**"Yes, yes I will wear the damn thing," answered Albus, kissing her neck. Minerva leaned forward to kiss him and Albus closed his eyes and waited. He heard a faint pop and his lap felt light. He opened his eyes to see a familiar tabby cat looking at him. **

**"Minerva!" he groaned with frustration. **

**The tabby cat transformed back into the black-haired witch, which he adored. She was smiling brightly and the look she was wearing reminded Albus of a cat who had got the cream. **

**"Yes darling?" she answered innocently. **

**"You're cruel, do you know that?" he said. **

**"You will get what you want," she said bending down to his level and looking him in the eye, "when we come back from the clan meeting. But only if you wear the kilt! Otherwise it's separate bedrooms till further notice." **

**"But..." began Albus. **

**"No buts, Albus Dumbledore," she scolded. "Now I'm going to get ready. Be sure that you are in that before I come out of the bathroom." With that, Minerva swept into the bathroom clutching her outfit for that evening. Before she shut the door she looked over at her husband. "Remember what I said," she told him, with a look of triumph in her emerald green eyes. **

**Albus watched as his wife shut and lock the bathroom. Not once in their twenty-five year marriage had she ever locked the bathroom door. Albus got to his feet and begrudgingly picked up the kilt. He looked at it hoping that if he looked at it long enough it would turn into a pair of tartan trousers. But alas it didn't and so in the end he put it on, along with a white crisp shirt Minerva had also put out for him. He heard the bathroom door unclick and turned around to look at his wife, only to be blown away by her beauty. She looked stunning. Her hair was cascading down her back and her green eyes sparkled brightly. The black dress accentuated her womanly figure that she kept hidden under her billowing robes and the tartan dress robes hung around her shoulders. **

**"Minerva," said Albus, his voice soft and tender, "you look beautiful." **

**"Thank you!" she said as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "You don't look so bad yourself." **

**Albus walked over to her and gently pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the lips before stepping back and admiring her more. **

**"Ready to go?" she asked. **

**"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered, casting a nervous glance down at the kilt he was wearing. **

**Minerva picked up a handheld mirror and told him to put his hand on it as well. They would be travelling to the McGonagall family estate in Edinburgh by portkey. They arrived moments later and looked up at the grand, old looking castle. Albus had only been here once before and that was when he and Minerva first got married. They walked towards the door but before Albus could knock on the door, Minerva pulled his arm. He looked around at her with wonderment and noticed that she had her wand out. **

**"Minerva?" he questioned. **

**"I have to make one minor adjustment to your outfit, Albus," she told him. **

**Minerva pointed her wand at his kilt, with a few chosen words and a graceful flick of her wand, Albus suddenly felt a breeze in a place that he hadn't felt before. **

**"Minerva!" he exclaimed in shock. **

**"Now you're a proper Scotsman," she said with a smile before knocking loudly on the door. **


End file.
